Untold Moment
by Lunapokema
Summary: Rewritten scene from the manga. Now with a short follow up. HiruSena Fluff Waff and cursing. It is Hiruma after all...
1. Untold Moment

Untold Moment

Sena watched as Hiruma disappeared around the side of the truck once more. He had been doing that since the first day, and Sena wondered why. Glancing at the others to be sure he wouldn't be missed, Sena took off after the blonde.

He found him sitting on top of the heavy metal case he always carried, arms crossed, chin on his chest. The brunette was surprised to see him asleep.

Approaching his team captain, he noticed that the man's right pants leg was rolled up. Sena was shocked to find an old bandage barely clinging to the quarterback's knee.

Tiptoeing away, he hurried to fetch a new bandage and some ice. He felt a bit betrayed that Hiruma kept this from all of them. Upon returning, he found that the other was still asleep and breathed a sigh of relief.

Crouching down in front of Hiruma, he unrolled the bandages and set them aside. He winced upon seeing the dark colored wound and gently brushed his fingers against it. 'Poor Hiruma-san...' He redressed the wound and reached for the icepack when he suddenly felt someone glaring at him and slowly looked to see Hiruma narrowed green eyes.

"The fuck are you doing, kuso chibi?"

"A-no, etto..." Sena fiddled with his forefingers, keeping his gaze on the ground. Hiruma removed the icepack and shoved it into the smaller teen's hands.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."

"But Hiruma-san..." Sena looked hurt and a little confused. "I can always just get another one. You haven't used ice for the last few days."

Hiruma considered bothering him or yelling at him until he gave up and left. But the second he looked at those big amber eyes his throat seemed to close up and he couldn't get the words out. With a huff he offered his leg to Sena, knowing that he wasn't going to win this one.

Sena blinked a few times, before smiling and setting the icepack on Hiruma's knee, attaching it securely. It looked a little sloppy, but this wasn't his field of expertise after all.

Hiruma was surprised when Sena gave him a friendly hug, feeling slender arms around his neck. He hesitantly and awkwardly put his arms around Sena in return and pulled him a little closer.

Tired from the days training he rested his head upon Sena's right shoulder. It actually felt kind of nice, holding the pipsqueak like this. He would have to do it more often.

Of course, no one was to ever know that this happened...

Owari


	2. Untold Moment: Blanket

Disclaimer:

Luna: I don't own Eyeshield 21. Hooray for me. This is a follow up for untold moment inspired by a web comic. :notices Hiruma staring: What?

Hiruma: I think the left one is a little bigger than the right.

Luna: Oo :hits him with the frying pan: Don't stare at my bosom you pervert::hits him again:

Hiruma: It's not like I'm interested in you. Ow! For fuck's sake, stop doing that Kuso Onna::glares:

Luna: Hentai! I'll have you know I take great pride in my chest, don't say it's lopsided!

Hiruma::reading from threat book: You also gloat over the fact that your a cup size bigger than Mamori. Ku ku ku.

Luna: How do you know that!

Hiruma: You talk to yourself. Frequently.

Luna: Says one of the voices in my head.

Sena: Why is that important anyway?

Luna: Because it's the only revenge I can get on a fictional character other than vandalizing pictures... (Note: That's a good idea, watch my deviantart account for something like that...)

Hiruma: That and you probably suffer from some kind of psychosis.

Luna: Oh, you're one to talk.

Sena: Are you really gonna post this?

Luna: Eh, anything for a laugh.

Untold Moment: Blanket

"Here."

"Arigato." Sena gratefully took the blanket Kurita offered. The team was settling down for the night and most were already asleep.

Hiruma had wandered off to be by himself again, and as far as Sena knew he hadn't taken anything with him. The brunette sighed to himself and leaned against Kurita's massive form to leech warmth, he really worried about his team captain sometimes.

Hours later, Sena found himself half awake as he tried to burrow further into the thin blanket around him as the temperature dropped. He was startled into complete awareness when he felt something grab him and pick him up.

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" The blonde man was cradling him in his arms as he carried him over to a different corner of the truck bed.

"Urusei, kuso chibi. You'll wake everyone up."

"Sumimasen." Sena leaned his head on Hiruma's shoulder, eyes closed and perfectly content to go back to sleep now that he knew there was no danger.

Hiruma flopped onto the ground, back leaned against the side, and nestled Sena between his bent legs. Draping the blanket partly over his own shoulders, he held the boy close and wrapped the remainder around Sena.

The brunette sat in a daze still not fully awake, and shifted to look up at the blonde. The other had already fallen asleep. He gently brushed the pads of his fingers against Hiruma's cheek finding that the skin was colder than it should have been.

Smiling at the quarterback's stubbornness he cuddled closer, gladly sharing his body heat. Curling his own arms around the blonde's middle, Sena returned the embrace a faint blush on his cheeks.

'Daisuki.'

Owari

They continued this routine every night during the death march and, oddly enough, no one ever found out...


	3. Untold Moment Kiss

Disclaimer:

Look, I wrote a third installment for this fic. It's actually been written down a piece of paper for a few months, but I only just found it the other day. So enjoy!

Untold Moment

Kiss

It had been a week since Sena had bandaged Hiruma's wounds and the blonde still wasn't taking proper care of himself. Why did Hiruma push himself so hard? Sena knew he was trying to set an example, but nobody was invincible.

Picking up a few bandages and some ice, he walked around to the other side of the truck where he knew the blonde would be. Sure enough, Hiruma was there, typing away at his laptop. What he did on that thing, Sena would never know.

"Are you alright, Hiruma-san?"

"Get out of here, fucking midget." Hiruma didn't even bother to look at him.

No letting that deter him, Sena kneeled in front of his demonic captain and started to roll up his right pant leg. He knew that's where he was hurting the most. He undid the bandages and grimaced when he noticed that they were the same one he himself had put on.

That had been ages ago. Gently, he redressed the wound taking care not hurt the other. Hiruma had set the laptop aside to watch him now, and the stare was unnerving.

"Why don't you just go ahead and kiss it?" Hurt that Hiruma felt his kind gesture was unneeded, Sena placed a mocking kiss on Hiruma's knee.

The blonde, surprised that Sena had actually done it, held out his right arm palm up.

"It hurts here to." He tapped his wrist. Without hesitation Sena pressed his lips feather light on Hiruma's pulse.

Feeling emboldened, the quarterback pointed to his neck. Sena smiled shyly at him, catching on to the game, and bracing his hands on the other's broad shoulders felt Hiruma's pulse for the second time that evening.

"And here." The brunette's face flushed in embarrassment but he nevertheless took Hiruma's face in his hands and delicately kissed his cheek.

"And there's one more place that could really use your attention." Sena felt his head get shoved down and was surprised to find himself between Hiruma's legs.

SMACK!

Sena stalked back to the campfire, leaving Hiruma to his devices. The man could drop dead for all he cared. Pervert.

Hiruma rubbed his sore cheek. Funny, that didn't go the way he had thought it would.

Owari


End file.
